El corazón del ángel oscuro
by Kotone Takanashi
Summary: advertencia: Oc x Alois, spoiler de toda la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji. Sinopsis: Kotone, era una niña la cual creció en el mismo pueblo que alois y luka, volviendo se su única amiga. Sin embargo un inesperado evento cambio su vida inesperadamente separándose de el rubio que se enamoró (Alois). Ahora se dedicara a buscarlos encontrándose con una triste noticia y solución.


**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece ! si no ha su respectiva dueña y creadora Yana Toboso. **

**La siguiente historia esta basada en el "mundo" de Kuroshitsuji en el que la protagonista es Kotone Takanashi, la cual es un personaje inventado por mi, y esta es su historia, en la cual estará relacionada por personajes de kuroshitsuji y personajes míos. **

**Kotone Takanashi y la mujer que sale al final del cap me pertenecen**

**sin más interrumpirles les dejo el fic**

* * *

La oscuridad... Me envuelve...  
Mi corazón... Se pudre lenta mente...  
Mi alma... Hera inútil en esta vida...  
Estas cadenas... Atadas a mi ser...  
Mis manos ahora teñidas de rojo... Ensangrentadas...  
Mi cuerpo...  
Mi espalda...  
Manos...  
Pies...  
Todo... Teñido de un rojo carmesí...  
Todo yo...  
Mi ser...  
Envuelto en la muerte...  
La... Oscuridad...  
Esta oscuridad que...  
Poco a poco... Acaba con lo que alguna ves...  
Fui yo...  
-una joven decía antes de caer al suelo... Ella ahora estaba muerta... Oculta entre las sombras de su... Prisión...

Capitulo 1.- Reencarnación:

- ¿sabes? Yo... Siempre tuve un pasado triste, sola... sin amigos... tan... Solitaria...  
Mis padres solían salir a fiestas del pueblo en donde me criaron... Insistían en que fuera... Pero yo me negaba...  
Por lo tanto... Siempre todo terminaba con golpes y moretones por todo mi cuerpo... Todo terminaba... Con migo... De parte de mis padres...  
Ellos... No eran muy comprensibles que digamos... Con un padre temperamental y con una madre que procuraba fumar todo el tiempo... No era muy fácil que digamos.  
Así que siempre que tenia la oportunidad de salir iba a un lugar fantástico; ubicado en la pradera al lado de el lago cuando cruzas el puente de el pueblo, poco más adelante se encuentra un bosque... Al cual suelo ir para leer algo de ves en cuando y relajarme.  
Sin embargo, un día...pude notar Un carruaje algo sospechoso llegar a una casa un poco alejada de las demás sin dejar de ser parte de el pueblo... No pude no espiar...  
Un señor algo viejo con una chaqueta de cuero negro y un sombrero de piel cafe con un cigarrillo. bajo de el caballo y abrió la puerta de el carruaje; me sorprendí al ver que su contenido eran tres niños... Tenían unas caras de baja auto estima y preocupación, a su vez una depresiva expresión era notable en sus rostros...

El primero era un niño de baja estatura de ojos color cafe, y un pelo pelirrojo.  
Y... El segundo, el... Hera de una forma muy particular... Tenia unos ojos azules cielo, tan profundos y amplios como el mar, tenia... Una piel blanca cual la luna... Y... Un tono de pelo rubio claro...

Sin embargo... Me fui... Puesto a que oscurecía y mis padres no tardarían en llegar.

En cuanto llegué... Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré...  
Desate mis dos coletas altas, ya que general mente me peino así dejando solo dos mechones, uno de el lado izquierdo y el otro de el lado derecho si contar mi fleco; empece a cepillar mi no tan largo cabello, el cual era chino y de un tono negro, me veía al espejo mientras admiraba mis ojos que eran de un color rosa fuisha, mi color de piel era blanca, y mi estatura algo chica, me puse un camisón blanco de pijama  
Y en ese momento llegaron mis padres... Los cuales hablaban de unos niños pobres...

Tres Dias después, mis padres salieron a una reunión; así que decidí encaminarme a el bosque una ves ya arreglada. Sin embargo, en el camino logre ver a chicos maltratando a aquel niño de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos cafés.  
No pude soportar ante tal escena e inmediata mente reaccione lanzándole una piedra a uno de los tres chicos que lo atacaban.

- ¿¡que rayos te pasa niñata!? ¡Eso me dolió!... - dijo aquel chico...  
- tal ves deberíamos enseñarle de lo que somos capaces...  
- ¡si! -dijeron los chicos mientras yo los veía con furia... Y justo cuando estaba a nada de aventarles la segunda roca se fueron corriendo arrepentidos...  
El niño se levantó.

-G-gracias... ¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo luka...  
- es un gusto... Mi nombre... Es kotone, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo...

-entonces fui con el hacia mi lugar secreto, en el cual hablamos y nos hicimos amigos...  
Con el, todo era muy alegre, al menos ese día, sin embargo... Un día después...

Yo caminaba directo a mi lugar secreto, cuando me sorprendí al encontrarme con aquel niño rubio dormido debajo de uno de los arboles, trate de despertarlo pero... ¡No se movía!  
Así que opte por dejar mi morral en el suelo, para hincarme y acercarme hacia el para sacudirlo a ver si así; y... ¡Funciono!

- ummh -empezó a despertar pero al verme asustado se alejó y asustado me pregunto:  
-¿¡Quien eres!?

-¿¡yo!? Eso... No importa... ¡Lo que importa es que este lugar es solo mío y estas aquí! -prefería estar sola por que por lo general la gente me ponía nerviosa y no era muy buena conviviendo con los demás... Me costaba... Trabajo... Pero aun así... Yo...

-¿enserio? Me lo enseño mi hermano, ademas... ¿Que si me quedo aquí?

-¿¡hermano!? Aquel niño pelirojo... ¿Es tu hermano?

-¿como sabes de el? Tsk... ¿Como sabes de... Luka?- yo... No conteste, estaba algo confundida... Puesto a que era imposible que aquel niño fuera hermano de alguien tan dramático y mal educado como el...

-¡contesta!

-yo... Solo lo salve... -el apretó los puños molesto

-¿de quien? ¿Quien fue esta vez? Me he cansado de que nos molesten a mi hermano y a mi... ¿Por que? No... Lo entiendo... Es... Injusto... -dijo mirando el suelo. No pude evitar sentir compasión... Por que... Yo también me sentía así, agarre aire y me atreví a contestar...

-no lo se, la vida... Es injusta... Lo es para mi... Pero no tengo alternativa... No otra mas que tratar de seguir... Seguir en esta realidad... La realidad cruel que me Apega a esta vida...

-No, la solución... Es... Venganza... -lo mire confusa, puesto a que yo no creía en esa solución... Pero... ¿Que otra alternativa? Vengar o huir... No lo se... Estoy... Confundida...  
En ese momento el se levanto...

-Algún día... Algún día todos se arrepentirán...

- ojalá así pase... -dije mientras sonreí decidida mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Yo miraba el suelo

- ¿por que lloras? -me miró

-no lo se... Es solo que... -hice una pausa corta mientras el veía; se quedo callado, entonces suspire y continúe.

-también estoy cansada de esto... Estoy cansada de... Los demás... Su forma de ser... Con migo... Y yo... Creo que... Algún día... Todos... Los que nos han dañado... Todos ellos... Sufrirán como nosotros lo hemos echo... -en ese momento lo mire por unos segundos, el... Limpio una lagrima mía un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada. Yo, me sorprendí...

-¿que haces?...

-no llores... No lo necesito para entender que me comprendes... A mi y a luka...  
Es tarde... Deberías irte o podrías meterte en problemas... -me sonrió leve y yo me sorprendí

-¿como lo sabes? -miro a otro lado sin dejar de sonreir.

-para serte sincero... Luka me contó sobre ti...

-¿¡enserio!? ¿Entonces por que haz actuado de esa forma al verme? -suspiro.

-no lo se, tal vez sea por que no suelo hablar muy seguido con otras personas -volteo a ver el cielo y de la nada una brisa rozo su cara.

-bueno... Me tengo que ir... -salo corriendo con un leve sonrojó en cuanto me di cuenta de que pronto llegarían mis padres a casa ya que casi oscurecía, sin embargo yo...  
Logre ver mi casa, al entrar, note que mis padres ya estaban en casa... Voltearon al verme molestos y se me acercaron con furia; trate de escapar... Pero mi padre me agarro de el torso y me golpeo... Después de eso... Todo lo que recuerdo... Fue la oscuridad... La misma que me recorre todos los días... Sufrimiento... Perdición... Decepción... Y estoy a nada de perder... La esperanza... Asi fueron todos los dias que pasaban de mi vida... Lagrimas caían de mis ojos... Mi corazón se rompía al ver la realidad que estoy obligada a vivir... Y sin embargo... Siempre que lo veía a el... Aquel niño rubio de ojos azules... Me preguntaba:  
El sufre como yo, entiendo como sufre... De la misma forma que yo... Pero sin embargo el... Siempre busca una forma de sonreír... Eso a mi me inspiraba... Admiraba eso de el... Y yo... Termine enamorándome... De Jim... Jim Macken...

Aunque... Un día... Mi vida cambio inesperada mente...  
Cuando una carta llego a mi casa, mi padre la abrió mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras la leeia tenia una cara seria, que pronto se transformo en una de sorpresa...  
Le dijo a mi mamá que hiciera sus maletas y que un carruaje vendría por los tres, rápido subí a mi cuarto y me arregle y prepare una maleta con mis pertenencias, esto debido a que al parecer nos mudaríamos.

Antes de irnos, mire a la ventana... Lamentada por no poder despedirme de Luka y de... Jim. Suspire y baje las escaleras al oír gritos de mi madre diciendo que el carruaje estaba listo. Rápidamente baje y nos fuimos... Pero... Sin embargo...  
El carruaje se volcó por razones desconocidas... Y entonces lo único que yo recuerdo fue ver toda mi vida pasar hasta el presente, después, mi vista se volvió borrosa, casi no distinguía bien... Creo... Que vi a un hombre de pelo blanco con unos... Anteojos o algo asi... Bestia muy formal...  
No... Debió de haber sido una ilusión...  
Al parecer mis padres no están... ¡Vivos! N-no puede ser... ¡Ellos están muertos! He-hensan-hensangrentados... ¿Pero como? ¿Como paso esto? No... No puede ser... Verdad... Ahora yo.. Caigo... Al suelo... Me... Me desmayo... Sierro mis ojos lenta mente...

-Empece a despertar... Estaba... En un lugar oscuro... Creo que era una torre... Estaba confundida... ¿Pero que?... Veo... Que estoy esposada... En una clase de calabozo... Mis pies... Mis manos... Encadenadas... Al igual que mi cuello... Y mi cadera -¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡A-ayuda! -grite y forceje, pero estaba encadenada; y en ese momento entro al calabozo una mujer de pelo verde y largo; era lacio, labios pintados de rojo, y unos ojos morados... Vestía con un vestido largo y negro, y unos tacones plateados...

-¿que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por que me encerraste? -ella solo se río burlonamente de mi...

-esta bien... ¿¡Que mas da!? -mostró sus dientes y sus ojos se volvieron mas brillosos.

-yo, soy un demonio clase ángel negro, sin embargo... La cosa es... Aburrida... Yo ya no quiero ser un demonio ¡estoy arta de serlo! Pero nuestra especie esta casi extinta... Por lo que necesito pasarle esto... A lo que los humanos llamarían... "Maldición" a algún ser humano total mente puro, ¡pero eso es muy difícil de conseguir hoy en día! Tu me entiendes... así que...

- ¡tonterías! No puede existir tal cosa... -forceje mas fuerte a tal nivel de ahorcarme y lastimarme los brazos levemente; ella volvió a reír.

- no son tonterías... - sus ojos cambiaron de color casi rojos, y unos cuernos salieron de su cabeza, una cola negra y unas alas enormes también... Ella... Se acerco a mi y alzo mi cabeza, yo, me asuste mas y forceje aun mas fuerte...

-ya es hora... Kotone Takanashi... -río aun mas fuerte antes de que mis ojos se cerraran... Lentamente mientras que mi cuerpo... Manos... Pies... Todo... Yo... O lo que alguna vez fui, se ensangrentara... Tiñendo se de un oscuro rojo carmesí... Sentía también un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareo, estaba a nada de vomitar, ademas me dolía demasiado la espalda. Después de eso yo... No vi nada estaba... Muerta...  
Pero... ¿Enserio lo estaba?

* * *

**bien ! Espero les aya gustado, continuare pronto. sayonara ! X33** ~Nyuu


End file.
